dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stoick Ważki
Stoick "Ważki" Haddock, znany również jako Stoick Wielki (ang. Stoick the Vast) - bohater filmów Jak wytresować smoka 2 ''i ''Jak wytresować smokaJak wytresować smokaoraz serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Był wodzem plemienia Wandali, a także ojcem Czkawki oraz mężem Valki. Niegdyś zagorzały wojownik przeciwko rasie smoków, po nastaniu pokoju wytresował dwa własne wierzchowce - Gromogrzmota o imieniu Thornado, a następnie Gruchotnika o imieniu Czaszkochrup. Zginął w wieku 50 lat podczas bitwy z Drago Krwawdoniem w wyniku ataku kontrolowanego przez Oszołomostracha Szczerbatka. Wygląd Stoick, jak na wodza przystało, jest dobrze zbudowanym, masywnym wikingiem, którego cechuje jego bujna, ruda broda. Jest bardzo umięśniony, a przez to niezwykle silny. Nosi zieloną tunikę, częściowo przykrytą zieloną karaceną na piersi, a pod pasem srebrną lamelką. Na plecach zarzucony ma rodzaj płaszcza z futra zwierzęcego, prawdopodobnie dzika, wilka bądź niedźwiedzia. Posiada szeroki pas z klamrą, na której wyrzeźbiony jest wizerunek smoka. Na głowie mężczyzna ma hełm z długimi rogami, (prawdopodobnie jaczymi) będący połówką napierśnika swojej żony, którego drugą połowę otrzymał jego syn Czkawka. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 Stoick Ważki ma 50 lat, jednak niewiele się zmienił, poza tym, że się zestarzał i w nieco inny sposób zaplata brodę. Waży ok. 160 kg, a jego wzrost wynosi ponad 2 m. Charakter Jak w przypadku większości najbardziej poważanych wikingów, Stoick do rozwiązywania wszelkich kwestii, zarówno pokojowych, jak i sporów, używa swojej siły fizycznej. Jego klan od pokoleń walczył ze smokami, nigdy nie próbując nawiązać porozumienia - dokonał tego dopiero jego syn, Czkawka. Jednak Stoick równie dobrze potrafi opracować strategię i podejść do problemu rozsądnie. Stoick jest zazwyczaj głęboko przekonany o swoich racjach i nie lubi świadomości, że ktoś inny może mieć słuszność. Obiera jedno stanowisko i bezwzględnie się go trzyma. Przekonany, że Czkawka go zdradził, wyrzekł się go jako syna oraz jako członka swojego plemienia. Zrobił to również po to, by nie plamić swojego honoru i autorytetu. Wódz przechodzi przemianę, kiedy jego syn uświadamia mu prawdę na temat smoków. Staje się nieco bardziej wrażliwy i wyrozumiały wobec Czkawki, a także wobec smoków. Jak dla każdego prawdziwego wodza, dobro ludu jest dla Stoicka wartością najważniejszą. Gdy mieszkańcy wioski skarżą się na smoki, Stoick stara się jednocześnie wysłuchać syna, który broni zwierząt, jak i resztę ludzi, którzy pragną pozbyć się ich z wyspy. Wódz zmuszony jest postąpić wedle woli większości i wygania smoki, chociaż po wyjaśnieniu całej sprawy i dojściu, że jednak są niewinne, pozwala im wrócić. Umiejętności *'Siła': dzięki swojej potężnej budowie ciała oraz ogromnym i silnym mięśniom Stoick należy do najsilniejszych wikingów. Przemocy używa do rozwiązywania wszystkich konfliktów - broni wioskę przed atakiem smoków, walczy z wrogim klanem. Mężczyzna jest w stanie podnieść pień drzewa, rzucić się na dużego smoka i go powalić. Potrafi także złapać swojego smoka Thornado za ogon i z łatwością nim rzucać, a uderzając go w łeb może odrzucić go na kilkanaście metrów w tył. *'Walka': Stoick jest najdoskonalszym wojownikiem w swoim plemieniu. Oprócz siły, potrafi również opracować strategię ataku. Ulubioną bronią Stoicka jest topór, jednak z chęcią używa również młota, który pozwala na silne i ogłuszające uderzenia. Jedynym godnym go przeciwnikiem jest Szczerbatek, z którym Stoick walczył na arenie. *'Czujność': mężczyzna jest zawsze czujny. Nawet we śnie potrafi wyczuć wroga odpowiednio wcześnie, by się obronić, wyjąć broń i odeprzeć jego atak. *'Tresura': Stoick miał trudne początki nauki tresury smoków. Przez długi czas nie był w ogóle zainteresowany zdobyciem własnego wierzchowca, jednak w pewnym momencie uznał, że jako wódz powinien wytresować smoka. Doskonale rozumiał się z Thornadem, ocalili sobie nawzajem życie. Oprócz tego, Stoick potrafi uspokoić smoka jednym dotykiem ręki, podobnie jak Czkawka. *'Przywództwo': cała wioska ufa swojemu wodzowi, on zaś dba jak najlepiej o ich dobrobyt i spokój. Przyznał, podczas jednego z lotów z synem, że niezwykle przyjemnie jest mu patrzeć na bezpieczną, spokojną wioskę, której nic nie zagraża. *'Mądrość': Stoick potrafi rozwiązywać problemy, dokładnie przemyślając każdy ich aspekt. Jest niezwykle mądry i wielokrotnie doradza swojemu synowi w kwestiach moralnych. Biografia Do uzupełnienia! Ciekawostki * Przez pięć lat (między pierwszą częścią, a drugą) jego ruda broda znacznie posiwiała. * Jego imię jest nawiązaniem do nazwy kierunku filozoficznego - stoicyzmu, który charakteryzuje się akceptacją zarówno przeciwności, jak i przychylności losu ze spokojem. * "Ważki" oznacza "istotny, ważny, znaczący" ale też "mający dużą wagę", co w odniesieniu do postury Stoicka, można dwojako rozumieć. *Zanim został nazwany Ważki, miał mieć przydomek Zemstolubny. *W ''Jak wytresować smoka ''miał niebieskie bądź szare oczy, za to w serialu i drugiej części filmu już ma zielone. *Podobno gdy był dzieckiem urwał jakiemuś smoku głowę. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Jak wytresować smoka Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3 Kategoria:Postacie z serii Jak wytresować smoka Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Jeźdźcy smoków Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Legenda o Smoku Gnatochrupie Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe